


Red Eyes Equal a Death Sentence

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ishbalan | Ishvalan, F/F, F/M, I just really wanted to write an ishvalan au, I mean I might, Ishvalan!Alphonse, Ishvalan!Edward, M/M, but idk, honestly idk if i'm gonna continue this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Edward and Alphonse are two Ishvalan children that are orphaned when the first riots begin after the Ishvalan child was shot, and so Hohenheim who just happened to be passing through takes them back to Resembool to be raised by him and his wife Trisha</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I don't know if I'm going to continue this but if people like it I probably will. This is like the first legit fanfic I've written for FMAB (even though I am obsessed) 
> 
> This might not be more than this chapter but leave me a comment if you like where I'm going with it!
> 
> My inspiration came from this amazing piece of fanart: http://anyeka.tumblr.com/post/111030926306/ishvalan-elric-brothers-au

The sun burned brightly in the mid morning daze. It cut through the smoke that floated gently upwards towards the clear blue sky. The acrid scent of burning buildings was carried along a gentle breeze. Van Hohenheim’s eyes watered as he took in the aftermath of the riots that had occurred the day prior. 

It had all started a week earlier, when an innocent Ishvalan child was shot by an Amestrian guard. The officer claimed he wasn't even on duty when the incident happened, and that he never shot the child, but numerous witnesses proved him wrong. The Ishvalans were furious, the occupation was already tense but this incident had sent things over the edge. For the past few days there had been nothing but rioting and violence in the streets. Hohenheim's helped those he could, but he had arrived too late. Now he was seeing the result of this violence, and he knew there would be much more ahead. 

Hohenheim came across a makeshift hospital for those Ishvalans that were injured, and he began to heal those he could... if they would let him. Ishvalan culture was inherently against alchemy, but some were more lenient than others when lives were on the line. Although his immortality was a curse with the hundreds of thousands of souls screaming inside him at all times, he was glad he had been able to use some of his abilities for good. 

A volunteer at the hospital led him around to those most injured, and lastly led him to two little boys. 

“Their parents were killed in the riots, and no other family has come to claim them. We don't know anything about who they are, not even their names, but we estimate that they are 1 and 2 years old.” The volunteer said, gesturing to the children. The boys sat staring at Hohenheim with large, identical ruby eyes. They held onto each other's pudgy baby hands tightly, neither planning on letting go any time soon. Hohenheim’s heart broke for the orphans, he knew that the situation would only get worse and that these children would most likely end up being casualties of the needless bloodshed. But they had no family, nowhere to go. How could he help them?

A lightbulb lit up in his head. His wife Trisha had always wanted children, but so far she had been unable to conceive. The couple had given up a year earlier, with Hohenheim believing it for the better. He did not want to outlive his own children in his cursed immortal body. 

But these boys needed a home. They needed someone to care for them and love them like their own. And Hohenheim knew Trisha would love these children with all her heart. 

“My… My wife and I are unable to bear children, but we've always wanted them. I can tell these riots are only going to get worse, and these boys won't survive without parents. I can take them away from here, to my home in Amestris where they'll be far away from all of this. I admit I don't know much about Ishvalan history, but I promise to teach them as much about their culture as I can…. Please, let me save them.” Hohenheim pleaded, looking deeply into the volunteer’s red eyes. The volunteer looked at him for a moment, their mouth set in a firm line, before sighing and looking away.

“I don't know what it is about you, but I can tell you are a wise man Mr. Hohenheim. I believe you when you say these riots will only get worse, and I believe that you and your wife have the best intentions for these brothers. I don't want to separate these kinsman from their home, but I know it is in their best interest…” They paused. “Yes you can take them back with you to Amestris. Just make sure they know where they came from, and love them like they are your own. That is all I ask.” The volunteer bowed their head to Hohenheim as a sign of respect and acceptance, and Hohenheim bowed in return as the weight on his chest lightened.

“Thank you. Thank you so much. We’ll leave in the morning.” He breathed. He then knelt down in front of the boys who were staring at him with curiosity. “Hi boys, I guess I'm your new dad.” He didn't know if they would understand him, they might not even have known Amestrian. But then the younger child's face lit up with a smile after a moment, and he let go of his brothers hand and toddled over to Hohenheim, embracing his arm in a hug.

“Daddy!” The little boy cooed. Warmth spread throughout Hohenheim’s chest as tears formed in his eyes. The older brother though, stared at him with apprehension and made no move towards him. Instead of trying to hug him also, Hohenheim just reached out his free hand in greeting, and the boy narrowed his ruby eyes at it suspiciously before sighing and putting his own small hand in it. 

The volunteer smiled sadly behind him, and hoped that everything would turn out okay in the end, although they had a feeling it wouldn't.

 

~~~

_ My dearest Trisha, _

_ By the time you are reading this, I shouldn't be more than a day away from coming home. My time in Ishval was riddled with pain and suffering of others. The riots have caused much damage so far, and I have a feeling it will become much worse. I healed as many as I could but this pointless bloodshed will continue for a long time.  _

_ But while I was there, I came across two children who had been orphaned by the riots. No one knew who they were or what their names were, and estimated their ages to be 1 and 2. I know I should have discussed this with you but I had no time, these boys need a home and I know you and I have wanted kids for a while now. They are coming home with me to Resembool, as I have gotten permission to adopt them as our own. If you have any objections to this I won't question it, and we will find another home for them together. But please do not be upset with me, I couldn't leave these boys to die as side effects of whatever evil forces are at work in Ishval.  _

_ If it makes it better, I will agree with anything you wish to name them. _

_ With love, _

_ Van Hohenheim _

 

Trisha stared at the letter with wide eyes as she gripped it in trembling hands. Her husband had adopted two children, two presumably _Ishvalan_ children for them to raise as their own.

Of course she had no objections to this. Even though she wished Hohenheim had consulted with her first she understood why he could not. But either way she already knew she would accept these boys as her own. They were innocent children whose lives had been turned upside down. They needed a loving home and Trisha was more than willing to give them one. She just hoped she could be the mother they deserved after all their suffering. 

Her first thought was names. Hohenheim had given her permission to name them whatever she wanted. Trisha had always dreamed about what she would name her children, settling on her favorites long before she had realized she would never bear her own. 

Excitement began to bubble within her as she realized she would finally have children to call her own. 

So without further delay, Trisha Elric set about preparing the house for two new additions.

~

The next day, Trisha waited at the train station. She nervously sat, tapping her foot anxiously as the clock ticked forward. What if the boys remembered their parents? What if they didn't want her as their mother? What if they asked to go back to Ishval?

These thoughts raced through her mind in a torrential wave of worry, but were quickly put aside as the rumble of the train was heard. Standing up, Trisha waited at the platform as the train plowed forward, gradually slowing until two doors stopped right in front of where she stood. Her heart pounded as the doors slid open, revealing her waiting husband with a grin on his face. 

Two small children clutched each of his hands. They had white hair and ruby eyes filled with wonder as they looked around in amazement at the land they had never seen. Hohenheim leaned down and whispered something in their ears, pointing towards Trisha. Immediately, the younger-seeming boy let go of Hohenheim’s hand and raced forward towards her, and Trisha knelt down to greet him as a smile spread across her face.

“Momma!” He yelled in a high-pitched voice as he grabbed her in a tight hug. Laughing, Trisha hugged the tiny boy back as Hohenheim approached, the older one looking at her with a confused expression. Gently, she reached her arm out to him and cupped his soft cheek. 

“Hi there.” She whispered. The toddler looked at her warily for a moment, before breaking into a toothy grin and hugging her other arm. Love radiated from her chest, and she already accepted the boys as her own. 

“Trisha?” Hohenheim asked nervously, still unsure of what her response was since she hadn't written him back (considering he was only a day away at the time). 

“Of course we’re keeping them.” She said quickly as both boys nuzzled into her collarbone. Hohenheim’s smile returned.

“Have you thought about names?” He asked. She nodded.

“Yep, this sweetheart right here will be my Alphonse.” She said, pulling back the younger boy for a second to land a kiss on his forehead. He giggled and buried his face in her hair. “And this little one will be my Edward.” She repeated the forehead kiss to the older one, and he just went back to squeezing her arm tightly.

“Edward and Alphonse… I like those names very much.” Hohenheim declared cheerfully. And with that, the new family left the station and onto their new life.


	2. The Following Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at what occurred between the year Ed and Al were adopted, up until the fateful night they attempted human transmutation to bring their loving mother back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm having fun writing this so I probably will continue a little more, just because
> 
> Thanks for the comments I've gotten already! I'm glad some people are liking it!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!

A year after the adoption, Van Hohenheim couldn't take the thought of living past his wife and sons. So he left, away on a search to find a cure for his immortal curse. Ed and Al didn't know this, so Edward assumed he left them and began to resent his father for it.

The boys were very intelligent, and found they had an aptitude for alchemy. They would red their father’s books for hours on end, and Trisha encouraged their love of learning. They were so advanced, that they simply stopped attending school on the claim that everything was too easy for them. Trisha simply accepted it with a laugh and a comment on how much they were like their father.

When they were five, tragedy struck the family of three.

Trisha became sick when a plague swept throughout the country, and she died without seeing Hohenheim again, leaving Ed and Al completely alone.

Edward and Alphonse then lived with their best friend Winry and her grandmother Pinako, who had been long-time friends of the family. Meanwhile, the fighting in Ishval continued. Winry’s parents, who were doctors on the battlefield, were killed in unknown circumstances, devastating the normally cheery girl. And even though Pinako tried her best to shield Ed and Al from any news, the resourceful children still managed to find out information they didn’t always want to hear.

While continuing to research their alchemy, the boys also took time to research Ishvalan culture and traditions. They researched the religion that was such a dominant feature of Ishvalans, and even though Edward had already determined he didn't believe in any Gods, he still appreciated it all the same. Also, although Ishvalans typically rejected alchemy, Ed and Al decided to continue their pursuit considering how much they loved it. And they also had a goal in mind for their pursuits, although they wouldn't tell anyone what it was. 

Then, in 1908 when the boys were 8 and 9, Order 3066 was signed by the military.

Order 3066 ordered the extermination of all Ishvalans. Men, women, and children alike received no mercy as the State Alchemists were brought into the front lines to end the fighting once and for all. 

During this time Edward and Alphonse were kept in Winry and Pinako’s house at all times. Days were passed with Edward and Alphonse hiding underneath the floorboards, heart’s pounding in fear as Winry and Pinako went about their duties above, knowing that any moment soldiers could burst through the door and would kill the brothers with no hesitation. The soldiers only came through their town of Resembool once, and the citizens were all loyal friends, so no one revealed the two Ishvalan boys living in the Rockbell house. But even after the soldiers left, they weren't allowed to leave. It was too much of a risk, because in those days, having red eyes was the equivalent of a death sentence. 

The war ended quickly after that. The State Alchemists exterminated the majority of the Ishvalan people like mice, and the remaining survivors huddled in ruins or ghettos, constantly living in a state of fear of being discovered. Edward and Alphonse were shielded from most of this, but they both still developed a hatred for the military as a result. 

Then when Edward was ten, after Order 3066 was repealed, the boys finally finished what they had been working so hard to achieve with all their studying of alchemy. 

They attempted human transmutation to bring Trisha back from the dead, and it went horribly wrong…

“Well well well, an Ishvalan alchemist I see. Now that’s something I don’t see everyday.” A strange white figure with black around its edges said in a genderless voice. Edward looked around fearfully. Where was he? How did he get here? He had just been in the basement with Al, they were performing the human transmutation until…

Oh.

Oh no. 

Edward winced as he remembered Al’s screams as his body unraveled. 

“W-Who are you?” Ed asked hesitantly. 

“Oh I’m so glad you asked.” It said. “I am called by many names. I am the world, the universe, I am God, I am Truth, I am All, I am one, and I am also you.” It pointed a finger right at Edward as he let out a small gasp. Suddenly, large stone gates that Ed had not noticed were behind him opened with a bang.

“You have dared to knock on the door, now the door is opened.” Black tentacles reached out from the gate, pulling Edward back into the endless void that lay beyond. Edward began to scream. 

“Quiet Ishvalan alchemist. This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” And with that, Edward was pulled into the gate.

It felt like all the information in the world was being poured into his head at once. His eyes burned as he traveled through an inky blackness with images pouring out like flows of water. His head felt like it was going to burst. 

“It’s too much! Make it stop make it stop!” He yelled in a panic. His hand and leg unraveled as he watched in horror, the small black tentacles holding him in place. He felt a fire appear on his face, burning in what seemed to be a pattern, and he screamed. Just as he felt like he was on the verge of passing out or breaking entirely, he saw her. 

Bright light flashed from the end, and very faintly he could see her figure. It was her, his mother Trisha Elric. 

Desperate, he reached out his hand for her, only to be pulled back as his leg continued to be unraveled.

“Mom! Mom help me! Please!” He screamed, reaching out. She reached out as well, and her fingertips were so close to brushing his…

And he was back, standing in front of the genderless white figure, still reaching out for her.

“How was it?” It asked. Edward pondered the knowledge he had gained, and hope flared up again.

“I… I see now. My theory of human transmutation wasn’t wrong, it can be done. It’s just missing something! All of the answers I need are right here, the truth about human transmutation! Please! You have to show it to me again!” Edward pleaded, as he felt the answers being just out of his reach. 

“I can’t do that.” It said, now standing up. “I’ve already shown you all I can for the toll you paid.” 

“W-what toll?” 

“This!” Suddenly, a flesh leg appeared on the white form, and Ed’s leg disappeared from underneath him. He yelped and turned around, to see the Truth was now right in his face. “It’s the law of equivalent exchange, right? But I think I'll also give you something before you go, you shall have a mark of your people forever branded on your face, because everyone needs to stay in touch with their beginnings..." A searing fire spread on his cheek, and he screamed.

And with that, he was pulled back to reality and found himself clutching at the bloody stump where his leg used to be. It hurt worse than anything else he had ever felt, and he screamed as loud as he could. Looking over, he saw Al’s empty clothes and it felt like an emotional knife stabbed him in the heart. 

“No! No this can’t be happening! Oh god no what have I done! ALPHONSE!” He yelled, dragging himself to the edge of the still-glowing circle. “Somebody please, somebody help me!” He whimpered. The circle faded as Edward collapsed onto the cool stone floor, and he looked on in horror as what was supposed to be their mother, sat in the center.

Its entire body was black, with red beads of light for the eyes. Black hair spilled out over the ground beneath it, and it twisted backwards, reaching out for Ed and making a horrid gurgling noise. 

“This… this is all wrong! This isn’t what we wanted! Alphonse! Alphonse!” Edward began crying out for his brother as utter loneliness and fear consumed him. “This-this is all my fault!” Tears rolled down his face when an idea struck him. Dragging himself with bloody hands over to the tall armor stand of his father’s, Edward managed to knock it down, narrowly avoiding being crushed by the hulking metal figure. 

“Goddamnit! You won’t take him too!” Edward declared, face contorted with pain as he drew the blood seal with his own blood. “Give him back, he’s my brother! Take my leg, take my arm, take my heart! Anything! You can have it! Just give him back! He’s my little brother he’s all I have left!” And without thinking, Edward clapped his hands together and a flash of blue alchemic energy shot out, filling the room with a bright, blinding light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know that the human transmutation scene is practically word for word with the english dub, but I couldn't really find any reason why it would be that much different and I thought the scene was really well written either way, so if you got a problem with it then too bad
> 
> Also in case you were wondering, the burning on Ed's face is the creation of an Ishvalan style tattoo kinda thing, you can see it on the fanart that inspired me to write this. I really wanted to include it because I just thought Ed would look really cool with a tattoo
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed! Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Art that inspired this: http://anyeka.tumblr.com/post/111030926306/ishvalan-elric-brothers-au


	3. A Deal with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the tragedy of the failed human transmutation, Edward gets a visit from the military

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the nice comments guys! This has been super fun to write so far!! I love all the support and hope to gain more as I write more! 
> 
> (Also poor bby Ed, he's been through so much already and now the military wants him)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Edward stared at the wall blankly, his mind turning over the events of that awful night over and over and over again. Al stood behind him protectively, his hulking metal figure casting a dark shadow over the wheelchair-bound boy. Nothing was said. There was nothing to be said. Al had lost his body and Ed had lost an arm and a leg. And yet they still failed to bring their mother back. There was a reason alchemist’s didn’t perform human transmutation, Edward knew that now. There was a reason his people didn’t use alchemy, if you did one thing wrong it ended terribly. Edward also knew this now. 

A sharp knock on the door snapped him out of his reverie, and Pinako scurried over to answer it. Using the stool they had by the door, she looked through the peephole and gasped.

“Al get Ed upstairs, it’s the military!” Before Edward could protest, Al scooped him up and ran up the stairs at top speed, and turned into the first room and set Ed down on the floor. Al went to close the door, but Ed stopped him. 

“I wanna hear what they say, if someone comes up then you can close it.” Al looked like he wanted to argue, or at least Ed assumed so since Al didn’t exactly have a proper face and rather a metal helmet, and sighed and let go of the door handle. Below, they could hear Pinako unlocking the many locks they kept on the door, as the knocking came again.

“I’m hurrying!” She grumbled, finally releasing the last latch. “Hel-” She was cut off when the door was forced open. 

“Where is he?!” A harsh voice demanded. 

“I don’t know-”

“Don’t play games with me, I need to see the alchemist Edward Elric right now!” He demanded again. Ed should’ve been terrified by this, because there was a very likely possibility that this was a fanatic who wanted to make it his life’s mission to kill every single Ishvalan in Amestris. 

But it didn’t. Edward simply didn’t have enough energy to be afraid. The Truth had taken everything he was, chewed him up, and spit him out again less whole than before. A crazy military dog wasn’t enough to scare him. He had already been through hell.

Al took stood in front of the entrance, attempting to look as intimidating as possible although Ed could see how his hands trembled slightly. 

“No! You can’t have him!” He heard another voice shout. “I won’t let you kill him!” 

Oh for fuck’s sake Winry.

“Wai-what? I’m not here to kill him! But I need to know why the hell there’s a human transmutation circle in the Elric house basement!” Well, that explains the anger in his voice. At least this man wasn’t a genocidal maniac... most likely.

“Al, carry me down there.” Ed demanded quietly.

“Brother no! I don’t think he knows we’re Ishvalan, we’re safe!” Al protested, his voice filled with fear.

“He knows what we did, I doubt my skin color will change his opinion about us at this point.” He murmured. Al still didn’t want to, but he could see the logic in Ed’s words. Sighing, Alphonse picked him up gently, and called out below.

“W-we’re coming down now!” Slowly, Al stepped out of the room and Ed could hear his breath coming in short gasps. Rounding the corner, Ed looked down from the top of the stairs and saw two people in military uniforms. One, a woman with short blonde hair and sharp brown eyes. The other, an intimidating man whom he guessed was the one yelling, with black hair and very dark eyes. The entire room went quiet as Al’s footsteps down the stairs thundered, and at first neither of the military officers had any reaction. 

But then, as he got closer to where they stood, the man’s eyes widened in shock and horror, and the woman gasped. 

“Y-you’re Edward Elric?!” Ed just nodded as Al landed on the ground floor, and they stood right in front of the man. “You’re Ishvalan…” He breathed, his eyes filling with what seemed like… guilt? Then he took a deep breath, and looked at the ground.

“One thing at a time. I still need to know why there’s a human transmutation circle in your basement.” The mere mention of it was another dagger in Ed’s chest. He was thankful when Al answered for him.

“We’re sorry Sir, we really are. We just wanted to see our mom’s smile again.” Al’s voice broke and Ed knew if he could, he’d be crying. The man glanced up again, his gaze filled with sorrow and sympathy, no trace of the anger that Edward had heard in his voice earlier. 

“I… I think we should go sit down to have this talk.” Pinako suggested. 

Within minutes Edward, Pinako, Alphonse, and the military man were sitting at the table, steaming cups of tea in front of them. Edward stared into his cup blankly as everyone was silent, before the officer coughed uncomfortably and then spoke.

“I’m Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang. I came here because I have been sent to recruit new candidates into the State Alchemist program.” Pinako nearly spit out her tea at that.

“You expect him to join the State Alchemist program?! After what you people did in Ishval?!” Pinako said angrily. 

“I’m very sorry, none of our records indicated his or his brother’s heritage. In fact, our records said you were both thirty and thirty-one years old respectively, so I was surprised to find out from our driver that you were indeed eleven.” Mustang said with a slight but humourless chuckle. “Of course I understand that now, asking you to join the State Alchemist’s would be entirely inappropriate-”

“Wait.” Edward said quietly, cutting Mustang off. Everyone at the table stared at him in surprise.

“Brother, you’re not seriously considering joining the military, are you?!” Al squealed. 

“It… It might be the only chance we have to get our bodies back.” Ed said softly, looking down into his tea. As much as he hated what the military had done to Ishval, Edward was responsible for his brother’s suffering, and would do anything to help Alphonse be happy again. He owed him that much. Even if it was taking all his restraint to not punch the stupid bastard that was sitting next to him with his one arm.

“He’s not wrong, as a State Alchemist he would have much more access to alchemic research of any kind. Also he would have funding as well, and would could possibly find something to get their bodies back.” Mustang added. Pinako frowned.

“Would you even be allowed to join the military? How do we know they won’t just shoot him on sight!” Pinako demanded, her small body rising up slightly towards Mustang. He shrank back in intimidation.

“Order 3066 was repealed as you know, there would be no reason for him not to be allowed to join the military. Although it would be better if we could find a way to not have it be so… obvious. We most likely wouldn’t be able to hide your tattoo-”

“Huh?” Ed interrupted him. Tattoo? What did he mean? Pinako looked uncomfortable while Al let out a surprised noise. “What tattoo?” He hadn’t had a chance to look in a mirror since the whole incident had happened, and frankly, he didn’t want to. He felt like such a different person now, he was afraid of who he’d find staring back at him. Then he remembered that the Truth's words. Mustang looked at him dubiously.

“You mean… that’s new?” He asked, gesturing vaguely towards his face. Edward glared at Pinako and Alphonse, demanding an explanation.

“We figured you already knew about it Brother, and we just didn’t think it was that important.” Alphonse said in a begging voice. Instead of responding, he just held out an expectant hand and Pinako placed a hand-held mirror that was on the counter in it. 

First thing Edward noticed when he pulled the mirror to his face, was that he looked horrible.

His normally bright ruby eyes were dull, with deep set bags underneath them. His white hair was frizzy and tangled (that would be a bitch to brush out later), and his face was pale. But, most noticeably, was the black tattoo that worked its way up his neck and onto his right cheek. It was made of geometric symbols and arrows, intertwining in a fascinating pattern that drew in the eye, and overall actually looked kinda cool. Looking down his shirt, Ed saw it continued down his chest and wrapped around disappeared underneath the bandaging of his arm stump. 

Edward put the mirror down and sighed. That must’ve been why his face burned while he was inside the Gate.

“Umm, well as I was saying, the hair and the tattoo we can’t hide, but sunglasses could be used to hide your eyes?” Mustang suggested. 

“I’m not ashamed of my ethnicity.” Ed retorted, a spark of energy returning to him. “I may have been raised as an Amestrian but I’m still Ishvalan, and I won’t hide that part of myself.” Mustang blinked in surprise at the sudden reaction from the boy.

“You… you weren’t raised in Ishval?” He asked with a confused look. Ed just sighed and Al decided to explain for him.

“When the riots first began in Ishval in 1901, our biological parents were killed. Our father was passing through at the time, and he found that we had been orphaned, so he adopted us as his own and took us back here to Resembool.” Roy nodded at this, a look of understanding crossing his face. 

“Well, then I suppose if you really don’t want to, you don’t have to hide your features. But I just think it would be for the better, considering the prejudice most of the military still holds for your people.” Edward thought about it, realizing Mustang was right, even though he hated that. It was bad enough he would be working for those who committed genocide against his people, but he had to hide his heritage as well? But, Edward knew he’d do anything to get his brother his body back, because it wasn’t fair to him. So after several minutes of internal struggle, he finally looked up.

“Fine. I’ll wear sunglasses but that’s it.” Ed said resolutely. Mustang stared at him for a moment, a conflicted expression crossing his face, what seemed to be a mix between sadness and amusement. 

“Good. I’ll make sure the offer remains open as you… heal.” Mustang stood up, and Al took the wheelchair Ed was sitting in and pushed it to follow the Lieutenant Colonel out the door. Ed could hear Pinako muttering curses behind them. 

Entering the living room again, Edward saw the blonde woman sitting on the couch, with Winry turned away next to her. The woman stood as Mustang entered.

“Lieutenant Hawkeye, we’re leaving now.” Mustang told her. Hawkeye nodded curtly and followed him out the door. But before he left, Pinako had one last question.

“Wait, what did you say your name exactly was again? So he’ll know who to contact if he decides to go through with this.” Edward remembered it was Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang, but Pinako’s mind tended to miss small details like that. 

“Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang…” He paused, and a bitter and dark smile twisted at his mouth. “The Flame Alchemist.” And with that, he and Hawkeye closed the door, leaving two very shocked Ishvalan children.

The Flame Alchemist.

The goddamn ‘hero of Ishval’.

Edward had just made a deal with the devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know in the anime Ed was silent and defeated at the time when Mustang came to the house to recruit him, but I needed Edward to be more vocal to say some things (plus anger gives him strength, just make a comment about his height lol)
> 
> And like I mentioned in the notes last chapter, I really wanted to include the tattoo from the inspiration image because it's super cool (you can find the link in the notes on the previous chapters) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to let me know if you want me to continue!!! 
> 
> Love you all! <3


	4. Train Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed and Al finally make it to East City in preparation for The State Alchemist Exams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this took kinda long but weekly updates might become the norm :/ 
> 
> Sorry if that bums you out, I just have two other five going on + school so yeah
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!! Thanks for all your support so far!

Months after the meeting with the Flame Alchemist, Ed finally got his automail installed by none other than Winry and Granny themselves. The recovery was very painful, and learning how to use it was very frustrating as well. But eventually, after a full year, Ed was finally ready to go to East City and take Lieutenant Colonel Mustang up on his offer. 

“Are you sure you still want to do this?” Pinako asked Ed and Al as they prepared to head to the train station. Ed looked hesitantly at Al, and hardened his resolve.

“Yes. I have to find out how to get our bodies back.” He said, meeting Granny’s strong gaze with one of his own. She nodded slowly.

“Well, then you two be careful. And don't mess up that automail.” She warned. Ed nodded and grabbed his bags. Just as he and Al stepped out the door, they heard a voice behind them.

“Wait!” Suddenly Ed felt the full force of Winry knocking into him, as she squeezed him in a bone crushing hug. 

“Stay safe alright? We don't want to lose you.” She whispered brokenly. 

“We will.” He promised, unsure of how to respond besides hugging her bag. After a few seconds, Winry let go and walked over to Al.

“You stay safe too Alphonse.” She didn't attempt to hug him, knowing it would only end with awkward apologies. 

“Thanks Winry, keep up the good work with the automail shop.” Winry nodded, tears forming in her eyes.

“Oh please don't cry.” Ed said in an exasperated tone. Winry just rolled her eyes at him, and the duo turned around and walked down the dirt path to the train station, feeling Granny and Winry’s eyes boring into them. 

They reached the train station quickly. Their train pulled up within minutes of their arrival, as if the universe was trying to rush them out of Resembool. 

The boys stepped up to the train and showed the conductor their tickets. 

“Thank you go on ri-” his voice died when he looked at Edward, his face filling with shock as he saw his ruby eyes. Ed just scoffed and pushed past the man, and Al followed while muttering apologies for his brother. As they walked down the aisles, the other passenger’s eyes widened and gasped when they saw Edward pushing his way through. Unable to keep a scowl off his face, he just put his head down until they found their seats. 

“Goddamit Al, it's like these people have never seen an Ishvalan before.” He muttered angrily as he settled himself. 

“You know why they're surprised Brother.” Al said gently. Ed scowled again, even though he felt a pain go through his chest at the words. “Maybe you should put on the sunglasses? We don't want to be drawing unwanted attention.” 

Oh yeah. The glasses that would hide his ethnicity and his culture. 

“Fine.” He grumbled, although just holding the dark tinted sunglasses in his hands filled him with anger. Carefully he placed them on his face, disliking the way it darkened everything. “I just wish people would mind their own fucking business.” Alphonse ignored him. 

The train ride passed by quickly, and with each mile closer Ed could ignore the bundle of nervous energy in his chest less and less. He wasn't stupid, he knew there were many people in Amestris with a grudge against all Ishvalans. Some with a grudge strong enough to attack or even kill them for. But he could deal with it. He'd already been through hell, a few stupid racists weren't going to be his end.

At least, that's what he told himself. 

The train jolted to a stop as they reached East City, and Ed couldn't stop himself from nervously drumming his fingers on the table. 

“It’ll be fine Brother.” Al said reassuringly. Ed wished he shared the same optimism as his brother, but he was more of a realist. 

Standing up, Ed grabbed his bags and they slowly made their way out of the train car, the passengers who had seen his eyes earlier still giving him concerned looks. As they stepped out onto the platform, the loud noises of people bustling on their way overpowered anything else. Ed tried to search for the (unfortunately) familiar face of Mustang, but he was too short to see above the crowd. 

“Al, do you see him?” Ed asked. 

“Um no I don't see him… Oh wait! That blonde lady, Lieutenant Hawkeye, is over there!” Al grabbed Ed’s hand and dragged him through the crowd, his hulking frame making it easy to wade through the impossible wall of people. 

They came to an opening in the crowd, and Ed finally spotted Hawkeye standing with her back straight as a rod, no expression on her face. But when she spotted them, her face softened and she smiled, almost apologetically. 

“Hello Edward, hello Alphonse. It's nice to see you’re doing well.” She said politely.

“Yeah, just a year of rehabilitation after automail surgery and I'm good as new.” Ed said with passive anger in his tone. He wasn't sure what role Hawkeye had played in the war, but the guilt behind her eyes was enough to indicate she had been there. 

“Um where is the Lieutenant Colonel?” Al asked with mock politeness, neither of them wishing to see the ‘hero of Ishval’. 

“Actually it's Colonel now, he got promoted. He had some work to do and will see us when we arrive at the base.” Her eye twitched slightly as she said this, and Ed could tell she was lying. 

“He knew we didn't want to see him, that's why he's not here.” Ed said flatly. Hawkeye didn't even seem the least bit surprised that he saw through her so easily. Perhaps she wanted him to know she was lying.

“He figured it might be better for everyone if I were the one to get you instead.” She replied coolly. Ed just grunted, he had figured the bastard wouldn't want to face the boys now that they knew who he was. “Follow me to the car.” She began to walk and the boys hastily made their way after her. They piled their suitcases in the unassuming town car. Al sat in the back alone since he took up so much space, while Ed sat up front next to Hawkeye while she drove. He took off the glasses that were already annoying him, and fiddled with them in his lap.

The first few minutes were awkwardly silent as they drove along the busy streets. East city was filled with so many people, Resembool seemed like nothing but a tiny dot compared to this place. 

And out of all these different people, Edward was the only one with red eyes and white hair.

After some time, Ed had a burning question in his mind that he needed to be answered, even if it wasn’t the most polite. But then again, when had Ed ever been polite?

“Lieutenant? Were you involved in the War?” Hawkeye gasped and Ed saw her hands tighten on the wheel. She didn’t say anything at first, so he prompted her. “I think I have a right to know who I’m being recruited by.” Her lips pursed and her gaze hardened, but then she sighed in defeat. 

“Yes… yes you do.” She paused and bit her lip. “I was indeed a soldier in the War. I’m not an alchemist so I wasn’t directly involved in the battles. But I was a sniper… The Hawk’s Eye they called me.” She let out a bitter laugh, but didn’t say any more. Hawkeye probably expected Ed to ask more questions, but he didn’t need to. Knowing she was a sniper was enough for him to know he didn’t hate her. The people she killed didn’t die in fear or pain. Unlike the State Alchemist’s victims. 

“I know any apologies are useless at this point, but I want you to know that all of us regret what we did in Ishval. None of us took joy in carrying out those orders, but we did anyway. So for that, I’m sorry.” Her tone was formal and stoic, but Edward could see that her knuckles had turned white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly. He believed that most of the soldiers regretted their actions, they were just following orders after all, but he still couldn’t help but harbor anger for anyone who spilled his people’s innocent blood. Especially one person in particular. 

“Even the Colonel feels bad?” He asked angrily, his mouth sneering in disgust. 

“I know you probably won’t believe me when I say this, but he really hates himself for his actions during the War. The Colonel takes no joy in being called the hero of Ishval, but it’s a title he won’t ever lose... I suppose we all have a punishment to pay for our sins during those days.” Ed didn’t respond to her words, instead letting them hang in the air. 

Thinking the words over, Hawkeye was correct in her assumption that Edward wouldn’t believe her. But she seemed like a reasonable woman, and perhaps he shouldn’t be so quick to judge the Colonel as a complete monster. 

That was Hawkeye’s success, planting a small seed of doubt in the Ishvalan boy’s anger.

They arrived to the command center and Ed put his sunglasses back on before stepping out of the car and into the hot sunlight. Al grabbed both their suitcases out of the trunk, and Hawkeye led them inside.

The inside of East Command wasn’t all that special. It seemed very similar to any other government building Edward had been in before (which hadn’t been that many admittedly). As they walked past soldiers, Ed couldn’t help the spike of fear that went through him anytime someone looked at him curiously. But then he reassured himself that they were either wondering why someone so young was there, or they were gawking at his tattoo. 

Reaching the door to what only could be assumed as the Colonel’s unit’s office, Hawkeye strolled in first. Her face entirely passive and expressionless, no hinting as to their conversation in the car. Several men sitting at desks in the room looked up in surprise as they entered. 

“Oh hey Lieutenant, are these the kids you were telling us about?” A man with blonde hair and a cigarette dangling hanging out of his mouth said in a casual tone. 

“Yes they are Havoc. These are the Elric brothers, Edward and Alphonse.” Hawkeye said as an introduction, pointing to each as she said their names. 

“Ed and Al, this right here is Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc,” She pointed to the man who had spoken with the cigarette. He grinned and waved. 

“Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda,” She gestured to a shorter man with reddish-blonde hair who smirked before turning back to his work.

“This is Veto Falman,” A tall man with pale hair gave a small smile. 

“And Sergeant Major Kain Fuery.” Hawkeye pointed to a man intently staring at his work, who had black hair and glasses and didn’t even look up as he was introduced. 

“Cool tattoo dude, but aren’t you a little young to have one?” Havoc asked, leaning back in his seat. Edward looked at Hawkeye with slight panic, he didn’t know how much they had chosen to inform Mustang’s team. Hawkeye looked unsure herself, attempting to come up with a way to explain his facial marking. But then, they were saved by the door to the private office opening, and Mustang stepping out himself.

“I see the Elric brother’s are here. I hope you both had a okay time getting down here. Please, step into my office so we can discuss where we go from here.” Mustang could rival Hawkeye for who had the most unreadable expression in that moment, but Edward didn’t really care. Instead he balled his fists tightly as the familiar spark of rage rushed through him. Mustang held the door open and gestured for them to enter, and Ed avoided the bastard’s gaze as Al, Hawkeye, and him walked through the door. 

Hawkeye automatically stood partially behind the desk that dominated the room, while Ed and Al sat down in the plush seats in front of it. Mustang closed the door and strolled across the room with deliberate slowness, as if he was waiting for someone to attack him. As much as Ed wanted to send a punch into the bastard’s face, he knew that wouldn’t end very well. Finally, he sat down behind the desk and folded his hands in front of him, his face extremely composed and calm. Ed immediately took off his sunglasses, since he had the opportunity to do so. 

“I see you’ve healed well.” Mustang commented, staring at Ed’s right arm even though the metal was hidden by his sleeve. 

“Yep, good as new.” He responded dryly, letting the passive aggressiveness in his tone show. “So is your team not trustworthy?” The question caught Mustang off guard and his eyes widened in confusion for a moment.

“They are some of the most trustworthy people I’ve ever met. Why?” He asked, his calm more forced now than before. 

“Because they obviously don’t know I’m Ishvalan, and I’m guessing you didn’t mention the human transmutation part either.” Al gasped slightly beside him at the mention of the event they never discussed, but Ed ignored him. 

“The explanation for your missing… parts was left out for fairly obvious reasons considering human transmutation is illegal. As for the part about your heritage, I just figured it wasn’t necessary information to convey at the time.” Mustang said. 

“So what do they know about us?” 

“They know that you and Al are extremely powerful and talented alchemists. They know that your mother is dead and that you don’t know your father’s whereabouts. And they know you are missing an arm and a leg. They aren't aware of Al’s…” He trailed off, vaguely gesturing to the suit of armor. 

“Are you ever going to tell them we’re Ishvalan?” Al asked hesitantly. 

“If you pass the State Alchemist exams and are put under my command, then yes we will tell them. For the time being however, I think it would be best to keep the sunglasses on.” Ed sincerely hoped he wouldn't be put under Mustang’s command, but knew it was most likely since he was the one to recruit him. “But we’ll work this out more later, for now we need to catch the train to Central so you can take your exams.” 

As much as Ed disliked the fact that he would be stuck on a train next to The Flame Alchemist for several hours, he had no choice in the matter and before he knew it he was looking out the train window as the cities flew by. A glance backwards to Mustang saw that he was very obviously trying not to look at Ed, and Ed was grateful he wouldn't have to deal with any attempts of conversing with him. 

He just hoped the train ride would go by quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Ed really kinda hates Mustang at the moment but he'll soon realize that Mustang ain't that bad
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!! Thanks so much for the support so far and don't forget to leave a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!! So after this point the normal story kind of occurs (with Hohenheim leaving and Trisha dying) 
> 
> Also baby Alphonse is a trusting little sweetheart and he is too cute
> 
> Leave a comment if you want me to continue! Love you all <3


End file.
